Replacement
by chocolate and nutella lover
Summary: Hyuuga Ushinatta; replacing Sakura in existance,and Hinata in the team. HInata is now in team seven, Ushi is in team ten. Hinata loves Naruto and finally has the opportunity to be with him. Sasuke has a 'slight crush' with Ushi (like Hinata with Naruto) but she is in another team and Kiba discovers he is falling for her. Oh, Neji is her brother. R&R, criticism welcomed.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I come with yet another story, yay! In fact, this was my first idea for a fanfic but I ended up doing another one. I know this story has an OC but she is not your common OC, or so I will try to make her. This is a short chapter but I will update soon, well only if I see feedback. Please enjoy and review or whatever you want. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Genres: romance, friendship, family. Slight: drama, adventure, comedy****(I think).**

**Sumarry: ****Her name is Hyuuga Ushinatta. She is replacing: Sakura in existence and Hinata in the team. Hinata is not in team ten but in team seven, Ushinatta is in team ten, we will call her Ushi. Hinata loves Naruto and finally has the opportunity to be with him. Sasuke has a 'slight crush' with Ushi (like Hinata with Naruto) but she is in another team and Kiba discovers that girls 'are made of sugar and spice and everything nice'. He might just fall for her too, who will she pick? Oh, Hyuuga Neji is her brother and this might turn things even more difficult.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

"Today you are finally getting assigned to a team." Hyuuga Neji told his little sister, Hyuuga Ushinatta.

"Hinata as well." I said. We were in the dinning room of our home, eating breakfast.

"She is not my sister, why should I care?"

"She is your- our cousin." I responded.

"She is too weak to be even acknowledge as a Hyuuga."

"That's harsh brother."

"I think even Hanabi is stronger." Neji continued.

"She is stronger but just because our uncle didn't want to train Hinata."

"Exactly my point. The main family should all be strong and don't put that as an excuse."

"If you say so." I said, getting up from the table. "Will you wait for me later?" I asked Neji.

"I have a mission."

"Oh. Well it's not that big deal anyways." I said a little hurt. Mom and dad are not with us and Neji never has time for me. Thank god I have Hinata. "I still have Hinata."

"Don't interact too much with those of the main family." He warned me and I giggle. Unlike my brother, I don't dislike the main family. I know that Hiashi was the one that caused my father's death but even so, I have no hatred towards the main family, even if I know I'm in the branch family; it just means I have to live life at its fullest.

"You know when are you taking the Chūnin exams? Your team is in that level already."

"No. I must leave now." He said and in a second he was gone. *sigh* He is always like this. We barely act like brother and sister.

I washed the dishes and put my shoes on. As I was exiting our house I spotted my cousin.

"Hinata!" I shouted making some people groan; it was six in the morning. Oops.

"H-he-llo Ushin-natta-san." She greeted me.

"I have told you million of times to call me Ushi. My name is far too long and there is no need for the –san part." I said and smiled.

"I-I'll t-try."

After that we walked in silence. I feel nervous. I want to be with Hinata and Naruto, they are my best friends but something is telling me this will not go that way. And if I remember correctly, Neji told me teams are usually organized with two boys and one girl. I though that was unfair, is like they are saying girls are too weak! Mmm, Ino is kind of weak and Hinata's sister is-

"Ow!" I shouted as I landed in the floor.

"Hn." I heard someone say. Opening my eyes, I saw a boy extending his hand to me. As I took it and got up to my feet I realized it was not just a boy, it was Sasuke.

"Sasuke! How are you? You know you bumped into me?"

"You were the one to bump into me."

"Na-ah, I don't think so."

"I-it's t-t-true. Y-you were w-walking while d-daydreaming." Hinata said. Oh, I had forgotten I was with her.

"Really? Well, sorry." I said and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Hn." He said and the three of us started walking towards the academy. I don't know why, but I feel like I'm being watched. I looked to my right and I saw Hinata just being Hinata. I glanced to my left and I saw Sasuke looking up. What's up with him? I looked up to see what he was looking at and saw nothing, not even clouds. I was about to ask him about it when he said we were here.

"We walked into the academy and to our classroom. Sasuke walk to a desk to sit while Hinata and me were standing.

"Hinata, who do you want to be with?" I asked my cousin. She started blushing and I laughed at her. I was just teasing her, I know who she wants to be with.

"I wonder with whom will Naruto be with…" I said in a teasing tone. Hinata was about to say something when the door burst open revealing Naruto.

"Naruto! Over here!" I shouted and my blond friend came jogging towards us.

"Ushi-chan, Hinata-chan." He said. "I'm so excited. I want to see with whom I'm put with."

"I'm okay with whatever." I said, still felling watched.

"I would like to be with anyone but Naruto." Kiba shouted, coming to our little group.

"Well I would like to be with anyone but you, Kiba!" the blond shouted.

"You would be the worst teammate ever!" Kiba retorted.

I sighed and turned to Hinata. "I will go sit down, will you come?"

"I w-will s-stay here." She stammered and I smiled. She has such a deep crush on him, I thought making my way to a free seat (coincidentally next to Sasuke). Maybe I can play matchmaker and put them together. Ah but Naruto is such a dense boy, it would be difficult. Hinata, is also a problem, she is way to shy.

"What should I do?" I mumbled to myself.

"Do about what?" I heard Sasuke ask. An idea came to my mind.

"Sasuke! You are popular with girls right?" I asked knowing the answer. He nodded, a little surprised by my little outburst.

"What does a girl do when she likes a boy?" I asked.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Why?"

"I-I'm just asking."

"You like someone?" he asked. If I say no he will not help me, he is so selfish, I just might as well tell him I do.

"Yes." I said.

"Who?"

"Does it matter?"

"It matters to me"

"Ugh! Just tell me!" I shouted.

"Hey, what are you doing to Ushi-chan?!" Naruto shouted and kneeled in front of Sasuke. They glared at each other for a few seconds until a boy accidentally pushed Naruto and they ended up kissing.

Silence engulfed the class until I broke it with my laughter, followed by screaming fan girls.

"Haha, you should have seen your faces! It was so good!" I yelled. Both of them were pink in their cheeks.

"Shut up!" they both yelled. I was about to keep on teasing when Iruka got in.

He started talking as I was daydreaming again about daydreaming. Yeah about that, I find it really hard not to and this is a reflection about it. I think I daydream too much. Thinking about it, Sasuke didn't tell me anything.

"Really? Him?" I heard Kiba shout, cutting my thought throw the middle.

"What's wrong Kiba?"

"We are in the same team, as long as the bug guy." He said a little angry. At least is not because of me.

"What team are we?"

"Ten."

"And Hinata?"

"I don't know. Hey, it's finally our break!" he said and dashed out of the room, leaving me alone. I turned to look for Hinata. I found her talking, or staring, at Naruto.

"Hinata, what team are you?"

"S-seven."

"Who are your teammates?"

"Me and the teme." Naruto answered and Hinata grew even redder; something that passed unnoticed by Naruto of course.

"By the way, where is Sasuke? I need to talk to him."

"H-he is o-out."

"Thanks. Bye guys, see you later!"

I exited the academy and started looking for him. After walking and not been able to find him, I decided to take a break in a bench near the park.

"Sasuke you moron." I mumble under my breath.

"Why I'm I a moron?"

"Kya!" I shouted and fell from the bench. I was lying down so comfortable… "Ugh, we didn't finish talking!"

"Will you tell me who you like?"

"No"

"The I have no interest."

"Fine. I like…" I started thinking. Every girl is a fan girl of him, Hinata likes Naruto, Shino is weird, Kiba… "I like Kiba." I said bluntly.

"Why!?" he asked/shouted.

"Uh, Akamaru is cute?" I said, doubting my own words.

"There are better guys."

"Like..?"

He stared at me and then sighed. "Never mind. What do you want to know?"

"How do you know when a boy likes you? I mean, a girl is easy to know but I want to know if Naru- I mean, if Kiba likes me."

He thought about it for a few seconds before answering. "If he likes to talk to you," I nodded, Naruto likes to talk to her, well anyone but that's not the point. "He stares at you," does Naruto stares at Hinata? I have never seen that, I will watch it. "He feels nervous," I frowned, Naruto is never nervous. "His hands sweat," can hands even sweat? "He fells jealous when the girl he likes talks about another boy." He said the last part almost as a growl.

"Okay, thanks!" I said standing up.

"Let's go to the academy together." He offered.

"We have to go back?"

"Did you not heard? No, obviously not. We are to meet the team's sensei in the afternoon."

"Oh. Let's go then." I said. We walked back to the academy.


	2. Introductions

Chapter two: Introductions

Sasuke and I were walking in silence towards the academy. It was an awkward silence because I could see Sasuke was irritated about something; I could sense it. What could possibly irritate him so much outside of his fan girls and Naruto I have no idea. Maybe I should ask him.

"Sas-" I start but Kiba interrupts me.

"Ushi!"

"Eek!" I squeak, being caught unwarned. I notice Sasuke glaring at Kiba. Was he also surprised or just annoyed by his loud voice?

"Our sensei is here! Stop wasting time and come over here with us!"

"Coming!" I yell in Kiba's direction to then turn to look at Sasuke. "See you later Sasuke, good luck with your team!" I say honestly and flash him a mile. Before I could see his reaction, Kiba was tugging my wrist and dragging me with him.

"Geez, you waste too much time Ushi." He says and I blush in embarrassment.

"I wasn't intending to!"

"Kiba, Ushinatta." Shino acknowledges, as we get closer to the two silent figures standing there.

"Just Ushi." I say and smile. "Honorifics can be dropped also."

"Okay." He says but doesn't try saying it and I inwardly laugh. He is shy, I think.

"Now that the team is complete, we will be going somewhere to introduce ourselves." The woman with blood-red eyes says and as soon as I see those eyes I know I will like her. I pull out of Kiba's grip and jog to the woman's side.

"I like your eyes." I say.

"Me too." She says but she never smiles or looks at me. "I like your eyes." She finally says and glances at me to see my reaction.

"I don't" I say and look down. I hate my eyes really. They are a constant reminder of my family and even if I say I don't hate the main family I would be lying, I juat don't show it. I don't hate Hinata or Hanabi but I'm still a human being and I, too, feel jealousy.

"We are here." The woman says and I look up to see the place. It was the park where I first saw Naruto playing alone. I think I was his first friend, along with Hinata, and I have always understood the feeling of not having parents and all that. I understand you can sometimes feel empty.

"Sit." She ordered and we all sat in the swings. "You will tell your name, likes, dislike, hobbies, and plans for the future. I will introduce my self. My name is Yūhi Kurenai."

"And..?" I ask after a few seconds of silence.

"That's it."

"What about the rest?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." She said, "Know begin."

"I'll go first then!" Kiba shouted. Everyone turned their attention to him. "My name is Inuzuka Kiba! I like dogs and beating Naruto. I dislike cats. My hobby is walking with Akamaru and eating meat with him," at this Akamaru, barked and I smiled at his cuteness. "and eating ramen at Ichiraku's. My dreams… I don't really have any."

There was few minutes of silence until Shino decided to speak. Me? I already broke one moment of silence I don't want to be the one to always break them because I tell you, this team has a lot up coming. "My name is Aburame Shino. I like insects and dislike it when I have to repeat myself so don't make me do it. My bobby is training my insects and my dream is to protect all the bugs." He said. (1)

"Right. I guess I'm next, " I say as Kurenai nods. "My name is Hyuuga Ushinatta but you can call me Ushi. I like animals, especially dogs. I like all types of foods, specially ramen and tomatoes. I dislike it when I don't eat when I'm hungry. My hobbies are spending time with my friends and sometimes playing matchmaker. My dream is to demonstrate to the main family they are not that great as they think they are." I say, not noticing the last thing slipped through my mouth.

"Okay." Kurenai says and I'm relieved she doesn't say anything about my introduction. "We will meet tomorrow in the training grounds eight." She says and we all nod in agreement.

"I heard you like dogs." Kiba says, standing in front of me now.

"Yeah, I like them." I say and patted Akamaru's head who was over Kiba's head so I had to stand in my toes to reach him. I saw Kiba stiffen a little and I retracted my hand immediately.

"Is something wrong?" I ask him but he shook his head. "You smell nice, that's all." He says but stuttered a little when he said nice. I was bout to say thank you when a kunai came flying between us, putting more distance between the two of us. Kiba and I look up to see where the kunai had flown from when we spotted a blond boy; he was yelling but I couldn't hear him.

"Can you hear what he is saying?" I ask Kiba. Now that I look around, Kurenai and Shino are not with us anymore.

"Somewhat but is difficult to understand, let's get closer." He says and we walk over to a tree.

"You could have killed one of them, I'm telling you!" The blond shouted. Oh that's definite Naruto's voice.

"I wasn't going to kill them." Another voice says. It sounds familiar but I can't put mu finger on it.

"Use your Byakugan, maybe you can see the other person." Kiba instructs me and I do as he tells me.

"Byakugan" I say and soon I can see who is in the roof from where the kunai had flown. "There is Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke and a man with white hair. It looks like they just got there. What are they talking about?"

"Sasuke says he just… enough space or something. Hinata stutters that wasn't kind. Naruto shouts he is crazy and the man says they should calm down." Kiba says and I just look at him.

"Aren't the Inuzuka supposed to have an awesome hearing?"

"Smell." He corrected. "I never said anything about my hearing although it is better than the human ear."

"From what you said; I would say Sasuke raped Hinata in front of Naruto and that's why he said he is crazy and Hinata said that wasn't kind." I say matter-of-factly. I wear that I don't have a pervert mind but that's what it sounded like!

In an instant Kiba began laughing so hard he fell from the tree. Even when he was on the floor he kept on laughing.

"T-that's, that's so true. M-maybe that is what really happened!" Kiba said between laughs and giggles. "Who would have guessed Ushi-chan had such a pervert mind!"

My eyes widened and my cheeks flushed like five shades of red. I hopped down the tree to be standing right above him. I'll try to intimidate him so he can't bother me.

"Are you saying I'm a pervert, huh?" I say. Our eyes connect and our faces are a few centimeters apart now but I don't care. Shiver, in intimidation Kiba, shiver.

"I would have been scared if your face didn't say 'I'm embarrassed as hell, please don't make fun of me'" he said and laughed again, now with a blush of his own but obviously trying to hide it.

"Agh, who cares anyways? It's not like your opinion matters." I say and huff while turning my back to him.

"Don't get upset, is just a joke." He says and I continue to ignore him.

"Tells you what. Since you said you liked ramen and tomatoes, why don't we go to Ichiraku's?" he asks and I can't ignore him anymore, not with such an offering.

"Okay." I say happily and I flash him a smile. "You are paying." I say and start skipping through the place happily. Kiba following behind me, mumbling something about manipulative woman or something like that but I ignore it because I'm happy.

We get to the small restaurant and we both order miso ramen. Slurping was heard inside the restaurant until a hyperactive voice was heard.

"I'm so happy the team gets to eat all together! I better eat a lot because we are no getting breakfast tomorrow."

"Why aren't you having breakfast tomorrow?" Kiba asks Naruto as he seats next to me, Hina next to Naruto and Sasuke next to Hina.

"Our sensei told us not to." The blond answers as the three of them order some ramen too.

"Why?" I ask.

"W-we don't kno-know." Hinata stutters.

"Oh."

"Why are you two here?" Sasuke asks Kiba and me.

"Eating ramen duh."

"Like a team? Because I don't see the bug guy." Sasuke says again.

"No. Kiba said we could go out and have some ramen."

"Is it like a date?" Naruto butts in.

"No." Kiba and I say at the same time.

"What are you doing here?" a voice from a person I know too well speaks. It doesn't sound like he is happy.

"I was having some lunch with my friends, can't you see?" I ask Neji as I turn around to take a look at him. His clothes are dirty, he is sweating and he doesn't have a backpack. He just came from his mission, I realize, remembering what he had said in the morning. "You want to join us?"

"No. We are going home." he says and takes my wrist. I try to refuse but he just pulls me harder.

"I haven't finished yet!" I protest but Neji suddenly grabs my shoulders and looks directly into my white eyes. "We are going to train. Are you going to abandon our dream?" he asks me and I lower my head.

It's not my dream, it's yours, I think but keep it to myself. I just don't want him to suffer anymore and if resenting the main family and trying to prove that the branch family is better than the main family makes him feel better I will do everything I can to help. Even when I have to train everyday with the genious; even if I have to skip some night sleep just to learn a jutsu and then around a month to do it perfectly; even when I feel my body can't move anymore and I'm also mentally tired; I will still try. For my brother I would do anything. But also I want him to change his mind and I don't know why but Naruto might be the best option. He is stubborn and if he wants his point to be heard, he will do everything.

"Let's go." I said and sigh in defeat. I wave goodbye to the guys and we head to the Hyuuga district.

"You know you have to train," he scolds me, "and I even managed to get Lee and Tenten help us. It's not that easy considering we just came from a mission. You should be grateful."

"Thank you."

"Hn. I want you to come everyday after training with your team. You will start learning the points of the chakra and how to stop it."

"...okay." I say. I hate to train. I hate wanting to be stronger. I know you have to be strong to survive in this world but I wish I could have a normal life, just once in a while have a normal day, just like I was having it a few minutes ago.

"Ushi-chan! I will be your oponent today!" Lee shouts as we get inside the district. Great, I think, now I won't sleep with all my body suffering form Lee's blows.

"Okay. Where is Gai-sensei?" I ask.

"With his 'eternal rival' probably." Tenten answers.

"Let's begin this." Neji says. We all get into stance.

* * *

**A/N: I know some of them are a little OCC but I will try to improve that so don't worry. Lee and Tenten get along with Neji a little better here than they do in the beginning of the manga but it doesn't change a lot. I will finish the chapter here because, honestly, I'm too lazy to continue. Also I updated the last chapter of one of my stories and I'm tired because I was really excited, I mean, the last chapter! If you have time go check my other stories, I assure you you won't regret it.**

**(1) I know Shino would never refer to insects as insects or bugs but I didn't seem to find another way to refer to them. I'm sorry.**

**See you next chapter and review, favorite or follow!**


End file.
